Snowball Fight
Page 1 Jacquesiv :Haha. Lay hit me with a snowball.... I think it's completely appropriate to wage all out snowball war on her now :Throws a snowball right at Laylali godde1008 :Preston builds an elaborate Ice Fort, and stores hundreds of snowballs. :Godde throws a snow ball at Mick for stealing our flag twice. :she ducks down a prepares to strike again Mwhahahahah!!! Dreamus :Dreamus makes a snowball and throws it at Godde. He smiles and looks for the best place to hide himself. Teraptus :Teraptus begins to pile up brush outside the ice fortress carefully placing each limb. Soon the pile is four foot tall around the entire perimeter. Tera pulls out a match and smiles at Godde :"Lets see your fortress protect you now!!" :He lights the match off of the heel of his boots snd throws it into the stacked brush, watching it catch fire Mick_ :First I can't keep the flags that I steal, then I get hit with a snowball! Now, it's on! :Mick throws a snowball at Godde and looks for somewhere to hide. Seeing nowhere, he decides to use Jacques as a human shield. Dreamus :Dreamus hidden behind one of the trees watches the situation in front of him. He takes the snow, makes a snowball and throw it to Teraptus. godde1008 :Ah Ha Ha! I see you hiding behing Jacques! Now you die!! :Godde lobs a snowball that skims the top of Jacques head and splatters in Mick's face and slides down the neck of his shirt. :Mw HaHaHaHa! Sneff :Sneff takes a moment to worry about a shortage of snowballs before the Lottery prizes are drawn ... but then realizes that that's fairly stoopid so happily chucks a snowball at Jacques! Asleigh :Pegs Tera with a snowball. Teraptus :"Oh it's on now!!!" :Teraptus gous into his barn and comes back with a sling. he starts flinging snowballs wildly and out of control hitting anyone and everything in sight. One nails Sneff right on the noggin, while another hits Rougue in the chest. Rouguelaw :SO not fair....I wasn't even playing. :Rougue fling snowballs in every direction. One hits Asleigh squarely in the nose. :OMJ I didn't mean to do that. Asleigh :HHHEEEYYY!!!! :Asleigh starts flinging snowballs at Rougue as fast as she can. Dreamus :Dreamus is laughing noisy because of the hits out there... But furthermore he watches the funny matches. Silkyvamp :Silky walks outside and while almost being hit by a snowball she escapes. She rolls one up of her own and packs it tight. Throwing it in the direction the other one came from she hits Dreamus while he is laughing. :"Sorry Dreamus, my aim has never been great." Rouguelaw :Rougue chucks a half dozen snowballs at Dreamus and then tacklesAsleigh into a snow driff. :That will show you to attack me Page 2 Aisafe :Bending over to collect and tightly pack some of the freshly fallen snowflakes I notice my tongue hanging out :P As I already know the Intended target :Whistleling as I nears Rouguelaw I then turn an wheel A snowball hitting Him in the forehead, Seeing his surprize I run like hell. Asleigh :OH NO YOU DIDNT!!! :Asleigh yanks on Rougue's legs causing him to fall over then smashes a snowball in his face. :HAHAHA! Teraptus :With sling still in hand, Tera starts flinging more snowballs. This time one hits Dreamus in the face, and yet another smacks Rougue in the head. :Sorry Rougue, I have yet to get my aim down with this thing! Silkyvamp :Silky launches another one hitting Ai squarely in his rear. She laughs so hard she cant throw another one. :Sorry Ai. You shouldnt bend over around me. I just couldnt help myself. Quazimore :Quazi runs up a quickly makes a ball and launches it Silky. :Knowing that would trigger a barrage he quickly runs and hides behind a tree Kitsada :Sneaks out from behind her shop with a scarf full of freshly packed snowballs, and throws em at anybody she can see... very few actually reach the intended targets, but one nails Asleigh in the back of the head. :OOPS sorry hon! :P :Then she quick ducks back behind her shop... Mick_ :godde1008 wrote: Ah Ha Ha! I see you hiding behing Jacques! Now you die!! :Godde lobs a snowball that skims the top of Jacques head and splatters in Mick's face and slides down the neck of his shirt. Mw HaHaHaHa! :Oh no you didn't! :) :Mick takes his time gathering the snow, dodging the snowballs as they hit everyone else along the way, then throws one hitting Godde right in the forhead. he then ducks behind a tree laughing, but still scared of the coming retaliation. Silkyvamp :Silky looks for Quazi. Spotting him she throws as many snowballs at him as fast as she can. Smiling as one smacks him in the face and another in the chest she runs behind the first person she sees to hide. Great_knight :GK sees Silky trying to hide and gathers a snowball. GK launches the snowball hiting Silky in the back of the head. : :D Quazimore :Quazi builds up a massive snowball, runs up and lobs it onto Great_Knights head, knocking him to the ground. :Thats what you get for being drunk on a patrol Great_knight :GK gets up and throws a snowball back at Quazi :I only wanted a couple beers! :P scottytheone :scotty roles up a nomber of snow balls. need the ammo yu know. :Then takes carefull aim and throws a ball at Silkky!! lol It glances off her back/lol/ Oh oh here comes rRouge, I get ready to throw BACK at him!! :Seems like there is a lot of snow flying around here. Something like in real life huh??? Asleigh :MAYBE! Asleigh says to Scotty....then winds up her arm and pegs him right in his face. Silkyvamp :Silky get a snow ball ready. Packs it hard and tight. Throws as hard as she can and hits Scotty in the chest. :Yelling at Scotty she tells him :"Its also a great way of relieving stress." :Sticking her tongue out at him she picks up another snow ball. Sneff :Chortling with glee, Sneff throws a snowball straight up in the air ... and then wonders who hit him on the top of his head ... Page 3 Great_knight :As GK is packing a snowball one comes down and hits him on the head. GK turns to see sneff looking innocent and hits him in the arm with a snowball Anonymous Weresheep :Weresheep throws a yellow snow ball that connects with Scotty :BAAAHHHHAAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA Lord_from_hell :Throws 1 snowball at Sneff. :"I'm the better actor!" Gogol :Gogol Grabs A Whole Lotta Snow And Hits The Waresheep Right On The NOSE! :Take that! Asleigh :Asleigh makes a huge snowball and walks over to Kit's shop finding her inside she chunks the snowball in at her. :I missed you too sweety!!!!!! Gogol :noticing Asleigh joining the fight Gogol grabs another snowball and throws it in her direction.. :did i get her - he wondered Asleigh :Asleigh bends over to make a snowball and one goes flying over her head. She looks up and sees Gogol standing there looking at her so she throws hers at him. Gogol :not expecting Asleig's ball, Gogol gets hit right in the face. Just as he was cleaning the snow from his face and under his coat he gets hit by another snowball :In Jah's name, who threw this last one - he looked around but none was in sight Asleigh :Asleigh grins and throws a big snowball at Rougue then hides behind Gogol. Carolina :Caro, watching from a safe distance, laughs at everyone having so much fun. She sits and enjoys a bit of smoke while she watches, and hopes that her distance is far enough not to have to participate:) She would rather sit and offer hot chocolate to the tired troops than get snow dumped on her. :) Teraptus :Teraptus comes out from behiend the trees after reloading his sling with newly packed snowballs and starts fireing aimlessly. The errant snow balls hit several people and a small sheep as well, Gogol gets nailed on his backside, Ashleigh takes one to the back of her head, Carolina gets one in the leg while that nasty Weresheep takes a hit to his tail. :Teraptus runs back into the woods cackling :MUUUAAHHHHH!! Silkyvamp :Silky walks over and sits beside Caro. She accepts a smoke and some hot chocolate. They talk about whats been going on in Appleby since Silky left. They dodge the snowballs and cheer some and jeer others. Veranie :Veranie sneaks through the woods quietly stalking the mayor. After witnessing his merciless attack on so many others... she intends to make him pay the price. When she gets close enough Veranie pounces at Tera shoving a handful of wet snow down the back of his collar. Teraptus :WOOO HOOO! :Teraptus starts jumping up and down to get the snow out. He turns to see Veranie with a grin from ear to ear. :Oh now this is war!! Your going down! :Teraptus grabs an axe thay was lying near by and starts walking towards her. she was standing near a tree that was fully covered in snow. Teraptus draws back the axe and starts to swing. It lands bluntly against the tree and Teraptus hoops and hollars as the snow falls from the tree burying Veranie. :That will teach you! HAHAHAHAH!! :Teraptus runs off deeper into the woods Veranie :Tera cheated!!! Nobody likes a cheater. But I will not stoop to his level... I'll wait my 4 throws to get him back. Page 4 Teraptus :M'lady I do no throwing of snowballs! *Laughing* Asleigh :WHOA!! Wait a sec...there's rules? I dont remember any rules! Well if there's rules is there gonna be a winner? Carolina :Caro laughs with Silky as they warm up with the hot chocolate. She keeps her eye on Tera just in case he decides to throw another ball of snow at her. She fully intends to hide behind Silky if that rascal aims for her again. :) Veranie :Balls of snow were indeed thrown. Though I will grant, they were thrown in directly. However, by your logic, then the rules need not apply to me either since I did not technically throw a snow ball at you either. :Now if you'll excuse me... :With that Veranie walked away up to the top of the nearby and began making a large snowball. Then, taking careful aim, she pushed it down the hill. The snow ball continued to gain in size till it was nearly as tall as Teraptus himself. The large ball of snow colided neatly with the mayor who was knocked below it's weight. Silkyvamp :Silky looks at Caro. You might be safe hiding behind me. Then again maybe not. Great_knight :GK sees Silky and Caro standing next to each other. Perfect, he thinks to himself. GK grabs a few snowballs and throws them at Silky and Caro then runs away laughing. Carolina :I cannot believe you would do that!! grrr. :) :Just you wait.. :Luckily Gk's aim was so poor that his effort was for naught, and Silky and Caro laughed as the snowballs missed them:) Great_knight :You get your revenge when I return in Appleby tonite :D Silkyvamp :Since I am not in Appleby my revenge will wait. You will have to wonder where and when at all times.... }:> Great_knight :O how will i ever sleep at night? :P Teraptus :Don't worry GK, she is in good hands! :Teraptus throws a snowball hitting GK right in the face, and runs away srceaming. :VIVA LA KENDAL! Great_knight :Laughs out loud :GK shakes his head at Tera. GK then runs back to the DL in Appleby, laughing the hole way home. Gogol :Gogol grabs a couple of snowballs and hits them one after the other in the direction of Silky and Caro. The first one just missed Caro by millimeters, however the second one was bullseye right on Silky's face... Quazimore :Quazi sees the group of people standing together so he creates a boulder sized snowball and rolls it like a bowling ball towards them hoping for great effect Carolina :Caro and Silky stand up in a hurry trying to dodge any more snowballs that the evil-no-good-rotten-Gogol might throw at them. Trying to wipe the snow from her friends hair she failed to see the giant snow ball that Quazi had rolled toward them. In one instant they were on their feet thinking of curses for Gogol, and the next they were on their bottoms covered in snow. :"Quazi!! ugh!! That was so not fair!!" Caro looks around to see if she can spot the scheming-no-good-lay-about Quazi. Page 5 Mighty_Mouse :Mighty_Mouse climbs up on top of a barrel and sets up his newest invention; a rapid-firing snowball ballista and turns it on, plastering everyone in sight with grade 5 (slightly undersize) snowballs. He ensures he hits Quazi a few times for beating up his compatriots. Mighty_Mouse then runs through the nearest mousehole and locks the door. Asleigh :asleigh nails Gogol with a rather large snowball then smiles smugly. Jacquesiv :Haha...this is great :) :throws snowball at Asleigh and then runs for cover Bradicleslamdady5000 :with his mighty carpenting skills Bradicles creates a snowball throwing machine that manages 3 snowballs a secound and he aims it straight at Jacques :missing the first 5 shots with jacques cat like flexibility bradicles finally hits him in the stomach Jacquesiv :Doing a rolling dive, Jacques counter-attacks with three snowballs right at Brad's chest, and then dives into a foxhole for cover. :Hehehe... Mighty_Mouse :the fox in Jac's foxhole jumps out, flicks snow in his face wth it's tail, and runs off. Jacquesiv :wiping the snow from his face, Jacques scoops up some snow, forming a snow ball. He aims and throws, hitting MM in the face. :Oooops... Gogol :Seeing that MM has some snow on his eyes and cant really react too quick, Gogol hits him with a pair of snowballs one after the other. both bullseye on his face Mighty_Mouse :MM clambers back into his mousehole and reappears at another at window height up the wall with another snowball ballista. He opens fire, ensuring Jacs gets one in the face and Gogol takes one in the middle of his back. MM chuckles and closes the door. Quazimore :Quazi quickly covers all the windows of MM's hole with snow and puts his plan into action. :Running to the tavern he buys a beer and puts it on the ground a few feet from the opening of the hole, and crafts a lady mouse out of snow who appears to be drinking the beer. Knowing Might_Mouse cannot resist such temptation, Quazi then runs off and creates a "snowcat". :After his creation was finished he hid and waited for the mouses emergence. As soon as MM came a foot out of the hole towards the beer, Quazi fired the cat shaped snowball and called "Look Out". :With perfect accuracy and timing, as soon as MM turned around, all he saw was the cat seeming to eat him. The perfect revenge, Quazi thought to himself. Then he quiety walked over and gave the beer to MM for being such a good sport, knowing he had probably given him a good scare :) Dreamus :Dreamus stops laughing when the snowballs hit him. He turns to others and asks noisy: Who did it throw? Then he takes some snow, makes the snowballs and throws it one at every person he does see. Mighty_Mouse :After drinking his beer MM has a good laugh over the elaborateness of Quazi's scheme. He buys himself and Quazi another beer (or two) at the tavern, and slips a snowball into each of Quazi's shoes and his gloves before he leaves. Lord_from_hell :Gets a tennis ball machine to hit Gogol. The machine explodes after it hits Gogol once. :He shouted: "I hate Lidl machines! They always blow up.", as he wiped snow from his face. Asleigh :Asleigh skips through giggling as she fligs snowballs. One pegs Marvinger in the back of the head....another takes out LfH...and another gets Emily who was just walking through. Aisafe :Arriving with an armfull of snowballs, I toss one at Asleigh hitting Emily by mistake I wave my hand to say no I didnt mean to hit you and get smacked in back of the head with a ball, as I turn to confront the culprit another hits me in shoulder. Drats, its getting serious out here I quickley try to find cover. Page 6 Great_knight :GK sees AI running trying to find cover and gathers a few snowballs "Say hello to my Little friends" GK rains down snowballs on AI hitting him with only 2. Sneff :Sneff arrives with a huge pitcher of mulled wine. :Everyone lays down their icey symbols of violence ond says: :"Oooooh - Mulled wine! Lovely!" :Then, when they all come to get their super-lovely tummy-warming cheery mulled wine, Sneff chucks millions of snowballs at them all and then runs away singing a rude version of "Meg Was a Dull Maid" ... Quazimore :Quazi runs around to the far side of the tavern and starts randomly throwing snowballs over the roof and into the maelstrom hoping not to be seen Great_knight :GK throws a snowball at Quazi, hiting him in the chest. Dont stand out in the open next time :) Sneff :Perchance, Sneff espies Quazi chucking snowballs over the roof of Nigel's Dung Heap and calmly requests him to stop - by chucking a humungous showball at him!!! :Sneff then runs away, chuckling with glee, to check on the Solstice Queen Competition .... Carolina :Caro watches with Silky from a safe distance. She whispers to Silky, "if we stay far enough away, do you think they will forget about us? I mean, by Jah, there are enough our warriors out there to do a general proud... we don't need to get involved... do we?" Jacquesiv :After rapidly firing snowballs at GK, Quazi, and the others, Jacques runs clear into a tavern, howling with laughter. Quazimore :Quazi quickly runs into the church requests permission then heads up to the tower with a large pile of snowballs and begins firing down from his elevated position making sure the biggest one clubs GK on the head Great_knight :GK throws a snowball then one at silky hitting them both in the side of the head. Then GK runs into the tavern and kicks Jacques Great_knight :GK runs up to the top of the tower and pushes Quazi off into a big fluffy pile of snow. hmm, wonder why the snow is yellow around quazi all of a sudden.... Jacquesiv :Gasping in shock, Jacques decides to tell the cardinal of the church tower's belligerent exploitation. :Quazi! Get down from there this instant! :Fires back at GK for the kick to the appendix :I'm gonna get appendicitis now! Jacquesiv :belligerent exploitation of church grounds is sacreligious :^ Say this ten times fast! :throws another snowball at Caro Quazimore :Realizing GK had just broken his portable beer mug Quazi laughs at the scene. :He then caughs a few times calls over to Jacques "Ok im down :)" :Then proceeds to pummel him with snowballs Jacquesiv :Matrix dodging Quazi's snowballs, Jacques does the double scoop n' pat technique, forming two perfect snowballs. Seeing a blind spot, he aims and fires, hitting Quazi square in the chest. Sneff Quazimore wrote: :Quazi quickly runs into the church requests permission then heads up to the tower with a large pile of snowballs and begins firing down from his elevated position making sure the biggest one clubs GK on the head :Sneff is shocked that the Mother Abcess of Kendal Church would ever allow such a thing and declares this unsubsantial claim of having access to the church tower to be null and void! :Then he chucks a snowball at Marya! Page 7 Quazimore :Seeing Sneff back on the field, Quazi quickly fires a few his way and then goes to catch his breath for a minute in the tavern Aisafe :Seeing No one running about I come out of hiding looking for easy prey. As I spot two Ladies standing at the other side of the square I excitedly start running towards them, laughing loudly as I near them another ball hits me in the head I wildly pitch two of the snowballs in thier direction and hightail it for for the stables, no more do I turn around I see G_K flinging another hitting me flush in the face. godde1008 :Just as I was leading my horse out of the stables, I see AIsafe firing off two snowballs at two unsuspecting gentle ladies. I lean over and scoop up a handful and fire it off toward AIsafe. It was only after it left my hand that I realized it was a horse patty. :I am soooooooo sorry, AIsafe!! Let me get some snow and help you get that off your face.! :Rubbing snow on Aisafe's face, to help clean off the horse patty, I accidently slip some snow down his collar. How did that happen?? :Godde muses to herself. :This competitive streak is getting out of hand! No more contests for at least 2 weeks. But of course I'll wait to start until after the Solstice Festival is over! Or maybe it should be my New Year's Resolution. . . . . for next year. No, I mean the year after that. . . . . . . . " Asleigh :Asleigh throws a snowball at Sadicus and another at Emily. emily :Turning around to see where the snowball came from, Emily spies Asleigh giggling. Bending down she picks up some snow, packs it into a tight ball and throws it at Ash, where it lands solidly on her back as she was trying to run for cover. emily :Unable to resist, Emily picks up some more snow and packs yet another snowball but this time her target is Sadi. Just as he turns to look her way Emily lets the snowball fly hitting him squarely in the chest, taking him completely unaware. Sadicus :As he gets hit for the second time Sadicus hides behind a pile of snow and starts to make a small collection of snow balls. Once he has around 10 separated into two piles he puts his head over the bank he is hiding behind and spots his two targets. :He kneels up and lunches 5 snow balls one after the other at Asleigh and then 5 straight after at Emily. He misses on a couple but gets 2 or 3 hits on both of them. Asleigh :Asleigh sneaks around behind Sadi and gets him with a snowball to the back of the head then runs off giggling. Silkyvamp :Silky sips her hot chocolate. :Caro, I do believe you are right. Everyone should be scared to attack Lancaster. Especially if there is snow on the ground. They SOOOOO wouldnt stand a snowballs chance in ....... lol Carolina :Caro laughs as Silky's left the sentence hanging with one of her mischievous grins. Seeing the snowballs heading their way Silky and Caro side step the onslaught and turn to watch the war continue. Aisafe :Thank you Godde I think. M'lady I hope I never have to return the favor. Now being all wet and in need of fresh clothing, I head towards the Tavern. As I look to the distance I see the two ladys laughing in my direction. As I'm making my way two more of the white balls hit me in the back. Undaunted I continue at A slow pace. Jacquesiv :Throws a snowball at Mickles. :Hehe. Couldn't help myself :). Lord_from_hell :Picks up a smowball gun. Shoots at Ashleigh and whacks goode with one as well. Runs to hide and says: :"Oh! I'm so sorry" Lorelai :Sees Lord_from_hell hiding. :Lorelai walks on her toes, closer and closer towards LFH. When she's close behind him, she takes her snowball and drops it under his shirt. :Lord_from_hell cries out! He drops his gun. :Lorelai takes the gun and rushes of towards safety. Asleigh :Seeing LfH is now unarmed Asleigh rushes forward and pegs him with a snowball to the mouth. Page 8 Idaho :Idaho tackles all her friends and starts shoving snow down the front of their shirts, laughing like a maniac! Category:Histories